A Royal Wedding........Boston style!
In a much needed happy episode for the Harpers and their friends and family, a wedding comes to pass, namely that of Lady Josephine St. Claire and Lord William Brantford. His son, James; Ian Schroeder's sister, Allie; and most of the Harpers Universe is in attendance. Jennifer Barrett of course tries to rain on the parade, as always, but she is stopped cold by her arch-enemy, Christine Fessenden. Scene Trinity Church in the Back Bay area of Boston. The entire Harpers Universe is set for a wedding. Lady Josephine St. Claire is marrying Lord William Brantford, after a wonderful courtship. The entire crew is converging on the church. Lord William had arrived a day before with his son, James, who is Ian Schroeder's best friend. Ian's sister, Allie, came into town the previous night, and stayed with her best friend, Cathy's cousin, Ashley, at her townhouse. The day is jubilant for all. Sheila and Dylan are talking with Lady Josephine. DYLAN: So, you will be a Lady again, not that you never weren't one. (Josephine smiles and gives him a hug) JOSEPHINE: You're all right, Dylan. But, yes, I will be titled once again. I will also be bi-country. Sometimes, I will be living in the UK with William, but he is looking to move here to America. We're planning to move into my estate, I had it put in his name. I think he appreciates it. SHEILA: Sounds like all is going well. (Along comes James Brantford, with his father) DYLAN: Lord Brantford, it is a pleasure to meet you at long last. Ian has told me all about you. WILLIAM: All good, I hope. DYLAN (grinning): Definitely all good. WILLIAM: I heard about you and your sister's situation. It is so wonderful that it all got sorted. SHEILA: Yes, it is. It was hard to keep it secret to the world at large, especially for all those years, although the family knew the truth. (Along comes Michelle, the twins' mother) MICHELLE: It was very hard, I admit. But it worked out beautifully in the end. JOSEPHINE: Yes, it did. And the entire family is stronger for it. MICHELLE: Well, we should begin to get you all ready for the wedding. Ready, Lady Josephine? JOSEPHINE: Yes, Michelle, I am. (The women go to a room and get the bride ready. James, Ian, Bradley and William go to get ready for the wedding as well.) CUT TO The sanctuary. William is standing waiting for Josephine. The wedding party is already lined up. Allie; Lila; Mikayla; Audra; Melanie and Ashley are lined on the left side, while James, Ian; Derek, Bradley; Aidan and Sammy are lined up on the other side. The strains of "Here Comes the Bride" sound and everyone stands up as a radiant Josephine comes down the aisle on the arm of Jason Harper and Sandra Harper, who agreed to escort her. The pastor smiles as the two join their hands. However...as usual, the proceedings grind to a screeching halt when the obnoxious Jennifer Barrett storms into the sanctuary. Everyone groans. JENNIFER: What is this?! Am I seeing a royal wedding and true royalty wasn't invited? Meaning ME?! (The congregation is disgusted) ANYSSA: YOU? Royalty?! It is to laugh! JENNIFER: I am modeling royalty! I am the greatest model in the world! AARON: No, you're not! JENNIFER (screaming) YES, I AM!!!!! PASTOR: Madame, I insist you leave at once! JENNIFER: Why the hell should I leave?! SHEILA: Because you were not invited! JENNIFER: Yes, I am! I was invited! I am automatically invited anywhere I want! Because of who I am! (Christine Fessenden, Jennifer's arch-enemy, steps up and grabs the angry woman) CHRISTINE: This has gone on far enough. You are leaving this church at once! JENNIFER: No, I'm NOT! I am Jennifer Barrett! How can anyone leave me out of something so royal?! JOSEPHINE (crossly): Because you were NOT invited and you are not welcome in this city! JENNIFER: I will make you pay for this! Donald Trump will see to it that you will be destroyed! He will do that for me, his pretty one! (The entire company is disgusted. They are tired of hearing about Trump and her asinine claims that she is his "pretty one"!) CHRISTINE (furiously): If you go and say that Trump thinks of you as his pretty one again, I will seriously make sure you will never open your mouth again! JENNIFER: Try it, bitch! I will destroy you on the spot! SHEILA: No, you won't, Barrett! You get the hell out of this place right now! And you better be quick about it! CHRISTINE: You heard the lady! Get out of here! (Christine drags the yelling and raging Jennifer out of the sanctuary. She is raging!) JENNIFER: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! NEVER!!!!!!!! (Christine flings her out of the door of the sanctuary and is marched out by the security guard) PASTOR: Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, Lord William Brantford, do you take Lady Josephine St. Claire as your wife? WILLIAM: I will. PASTOR: And do you, Lady Josephine St. Claire, take Lord William Brantford as your husband? JOSEPHINE: I certainly will. PASTOR: Then by the authority vested in me by God, and the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you man and wife. Lord William, you may kiss the bride. And WHAT a kiss it is! JOSEPHINE: Ready for happiness, my dear? WILLIAM: More than ready, my darling. PASTOR: Friends and family, I now present to you, the new Lord and Lady Brantford. (The audience applauds, and the group cheers. Everyone adjourns for the reception at the Ritz. Everyone is having a joyful time. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila